


Anything Can Happen In The Commonwealth

by aquilaofarkham



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Body Worship, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquilaofarkham/pseuds/aquilaofarkham
Summary: After reading through a stash of vintage erotic pulp novels, Preston and the Sole Survivor decide to explore a more kinky side to their relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't tell my mom about this.

When Joseph arrived at the Castle with a large box in his arms, Preston was intrigued but also a bit cautious. He had been gone for almost the entire afternoon, hanging around places like Goodneighbor and Diamond City. Preston didn’t mind the General’s absence; Joseph had a large circle of friends all over the Commonwealth. Though it only made him even more curious about what he was doing and why he returned with a mystery box.

Part of him guessed it was food, ammunition, or stimpacks – nothing special. But Preston had come to know Joseph like the back of his hand. Neither he nor any of the other Minutemen were strangers to the General’s _particular_ sense of humor, or the kind of things he sometimes picked up during his many scavenging trips.

“Thought these might keep us entertained.” Joseph said, proudly holding up the box for Preston to see.

“Do I even want to know what _these_ are?”

“What, you’re not interested in what’s in here?”

“Oh, I am.” _Somewhat regrettably_ , Preston thought. “C’mon, let’s see.”

The two of them found a shady, secluded area and began opening it. At a first glance, Preston wasn’t immediately surprised by its contents. Just some old pulp fiction books, that was all. Then he looked again – the entire box was filled with stacks upon stacks of vintage erotic novels. Each torn up cover was more risqué than the last and Preston almost had to cover his mouth to stifle a laugh.

“I told you it would be entertaining,” Joseph remarked.

“Who gave these to you?” Preston asked, picking up a couple just to see how ridiculous they were.

“Guess.”

“Hancock.” Joseph shook his head. “Deacon.”

“Nope.”

“… Piper?”

“Cait,” he finally answered.

“You’re kidding. Where’d she even find so many books?”

“Didn’t say. I caught up with her in Diamond City and after we talked a bit, she just handed me the box. Said it might give me a couple good laughs or relieve some stress. If you know what I mean.”

“Well… that was… awfully nice of her.” Preston was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Cait just so happened to stumble upon copious amounts of vintage Pre-War porn. _I suppose anything can happen in the Commonwealth_.

“You busy?”

“Not at the moment. Why?”

“I was thinking we could read one together. Or maybe two,” Joseph added with a coy smile.

“… sure. I could use a good laugh myself.”

They sat down against the nearest wall and began sifting through the box. One book turned into two, then three, and so on. Before either of them realized it, Joseph and Preston had spent the entire afternoon reading each novel out loud to each other, laughing until they were out of breath and their sides hurt.

“She spread her voluptuous legs,” Preston began. “Her wet… _cave_ yearning for his throbbing girth.”

“Her cave?”

“That’s what it says!”

“I got one better than that.” Joseph flipped through a few pages of the book in his hand and cleared his throat. “He thrust deeper into the other man’s tight anal cavity, his large meat missile of passion ready to explode…”

Preston tried to keep his laughter to a minimum, though with very little success. Joseph was almost worried that a patrolling Minuteman would hear them, despite also laughing himself silly. He continued reading, trying to sneak in a sentence or two between chuckles, but didn’t get very far before he noticed how late it was.

“I like this,” Preston sighed once he calmed down. “Spending time with you. Getting away from work and duties for just one day to… you know, goof off. I can’t remember the last time I had this much fun.”

Joseph gave him a warm smile before turning back to the book still in his hand. “So you like any of these?”

“No! Hell no! I don’t know how anyone can find these stories arousing.” Yet after saying that, Preston shot the General a devious look. “But maybe you could learn a thing or two from them.”

“Hey!” Joseph exclaimed after a brief pause, realizing what he just insinuated. Preston laughed.

“I’m just teasing,” he said, kissing his flustered cheek before standing up. “I’m off to do some patrolling until it gets dark. Meet you inside, babe.”

Joseph smirked, giving his Lieutenant a little salute. He knew Preston was only joking but then he started thinking. Reaching into the box, he pulled out a couple books and began sorting them into two different piles – the good and the bad. To Joseph’s surprise the pile of good books was much higher than it’s counterpart.

Maybe he _could_ learn a thing or two from them.

 

\--

 

**TWO DAYS LATER**

While Joseph and Preston preferred to spend most of their time at the Castle and in some of the more developed settlements, they also liked to visit Sanctuary Hills whenever they had the chance. Mostly for nostalgia’s sake on Joseph’s part and to see if anything had changed.

Very little did but it still managed to look much better than when the General first exited Vault 111. On its best days, the neighbourhood gained a rustic charm; worst days, it went back to looking like an abandoned wasteland. At least it provided a (somewhat) safe place to rest and gather one’s bearings.

Joseph actually felt glad that he and Preston were in Sanctuary Hills so late in the day. The Castle was filled to the brim with Minutemen and settlers; absolute privacy was a _definite_ must for what he had planned for them that evening. All he needed to do was present his idea to Preston in a subtle but not overly demanding manner. After a fairly long, but by no means tedious period of building trust between each other, sex had become a normal, comforting, and almost common aspect to their relationship. But Joseph’s plan was different.

“It’s starting to get dark,” he spoke up in a slightly awkward manner. “Want to call it a day?”

“You feeling tired?”

“Not really. But I was thinking if you want to… relieve some stress.” Joseph added, deliberately repeating that double entendre used by him and Cait. He glanced over at his Lieutenant and subtly placed his hand upon his lower back. Preston stopped walking; right away, he knew exactly what Joseph was purposing.

“You don’t have to beat around the bush so much, babe.”

“I know, but I also wanted to ask… if you…”

“What?”

Joseph sighed, feeling embarrassed at himself (which for him was a rare occurrence), and whispered into Preston’s ear.

“Oh… OH. Well.”

“Yeah.”

“That’s, uh… different.” Preston added, his face quickly turning beet red.

“I know. I completely understand if you don’t want to do it.”

“Wait. Did you hear me say anything about _not_ wanting to do it?”

“So… you… okay.” Joseph said, the corners of his mouth curling into a pleasantly surprised smile.

“You didn’t need to whisper everything.”

“Would you have preferred it if I announced my idea for everybody else to hear?”

“Not really.”

“Because I can do that. HEY, PRESTON’S GONNA-“

“I said no!” He quickly interrupted, attempting to cover the General’s mouth while he broke down in a brief fit of laughter. “Just get going already.”

As they made their way towards one of the houses they usually bunked in, Joseph could have sworn he heard Preston mutter, “you’re hopeless” under his breath. He let it slide. Knowing his right hand man, it was a term of endearment.

It didn’t take very long for them to start kissing, some passionate, messy, others gentle and sweet, while putting their hands all over each other’s bodies at the same time. They barely even made it to the bedroom. By the time they did, Joseph was stripped down to nothing but his underwear. Preston ran his fingertips along his warm brown skin, muscular chest, large shoulders, and soft stomach. He could already feel himself melting, overwhelmed by how much he loved this man. Corny? Sure. Cheesy? Most definitely, but it was the truth.

“Hat on or off?” He asked, standing half naked in front of his General.

“Up to you. I’m not going to be seeing much anyway.” Joseph replied as he reached into his bag lying on the floor and pulled out a thin black scarf. Preston decided to keep the hat on.

“You got anything else we might need in there?” His tone was a combination of curiosity, anticipation, and slight nervousness.

“A couple more things.” Joseph revealed a suitable – and safe – substitution for lube along with a pair of adjustable leather wrist cuffs.

“Made by you or Sturges?”

“Me.”

“… we should come up with a safe word.”

Joseph thought for a moment while he removed his underwear before moving onto Preston’s pants. “How about… abort?”

“Got it. Ready?”

“Ready.”

“Now don’t hesitate to use the safe word. I mean it. I won’t ask any questions or judge you-“

“Preston.” Joseph interrupted. “I’m ready.”

“Okay.” Preston said after a pause, kissing him. “Put this on.” He handed Joseph the blindfold. “Now get on your stomach. Hands behind your back.”

With his eyes completely covered, Joseph did just that. He liked how commanding his Lieutenant sounded, despite his usual soft tone. In fact, his voice only made the situation even more arousing. Meanwhile, after carefully binding his wrists, Preston slowly touched the General’s calves and thighs, admiring how thick they were. He gave his ass a gentle squeeze, which made Joseph bite his bottom lip.

“You could do more than just that…” He murmured. Preston suddenly got an idea and responded by giving his ass cheek a good slap.

“Try to be patient. Let me be in charge for once. Alright?”

“Yes…” Another slap. Joseph gasped loudly, but it certainly wasn’t out of pain.

“Yes what?”

“Yes… please?” Then came a third slap and another right afterwards. Joseph could barely contain his groans of satisfaction. If Preston kept that up, he knew he would be a drooling mess in no time.

“Close. Try again.”

“Yes sir.”

“Better.” Preston said, leaning down to kiss his lower back. He placed both hands on Joseph’s ass and gently massaged the sore skin. Joseph let out a content hum that turned into a loud disappointed sigh when he felt him stop.

“You are the most impatient person ever,” Preston laughed as he applied some lube all over his hands. “But I love you.” He made sure to rub a fair amount in between Joseph’s cheeks. It was slick and warm to the touch and it didn’t take much for the General to relax, falling into a state of pure bliss. That moment was taken to a new level when Preston carefully slipped a finger inside him.

“Ah-!” Joseph exclaimed, his Lieutenant shushing him in that soft tone of his. While Preston continued to slide his finger in and out, eventually adding another one, Joseph buried his flushed face into the mattress, though it wasn’t enough to quiet his moans. He squirmed and arched his back as much as he could under his restraints. Preston smiled as his wet fingertips reached a warm sensitive spot within him.

“Ah… ah, shit…” Joseph gasped. “Right there… right…”

“How does it feel?” Preston asked, mercilessly teasing that one spot.

“Fuck… oh fuck, it feels so good… I’m so hard…”

“That’s what I like to hear.” Using his free hand, Preston gave Joseph’s ass and thighs a light slap.

“You… you can make me cum like this…”

 _Already? Damn, I must be doing something right._ “Not yet, babe. Remember what I said about letting me be in charge?” He whispered, pulling out his fingers. Preston reached over and tugged on the short metal chain attached to the wrist cuffs. If he flipped Joseph onto his back while bound, the position would be too awkward and uncomfortable for both of them. But there was still the blindfold, which seemed long enough to bind Joseph’s wrists as well as tie him to the bedframe.

“Sit tight for one second.” After leaving a quick kiss on his shoulder, Preston uncuffed Joseph, turned him around, and removed the blindfold. He stared up at the Lieutenant through half-lidded eyes.

“That didn’t last very long.” He said, referring to the blindfold. Preston simply chuckled; busy with tying his wrists together.

“I know. But think of it this way…” Once Preston was finished tying him to the bedframe, he held the back of Joseph’s head in one hand and began kissing his neck. “I get to see your beautiful face, all of it, when I make you cum,” he whispered right into the General’s ear.

Joseph blushed profusely, a little surprised at how much he could turn him on using only his words. Spreading his legs while feeling the tight, stretched out fabric against his wrists, he raised his head and whispered something back to Preston. “Then do it.”

That sentence alone was enough to make Preston even harder than he already was. After rubbing some more lube onto his cock, he adjusted Joseph’s legs using one hand. With the other, he pressed the swollen tip against the tight circle of muscle, slowly coaxing it open. Joseph let out a small whine and briefly tensed up as Preston pushed inside but relaxed once he started moving his hips in a steady rhythm. That first moment of sudden pleasure upon penetration had always been one of his favourite feelings during sex.

Preston continued to rock his hips forward and back, over and over again; occasionally taking a moment to admire how thick the General’s thighs were with his hands. In the midst of everything, he stared down at Joseph while his arms pulled feebly at their restraints. His whole body was flushed from head to toe, his long black hair was splayed across the mattress, and his large chest kept rising up and down with each short breath. Preston wanted to say how perfect he looked, but all he could manage was: “Damn, babe…”  

“Go… go deeper…”

Preston hesitated for a second but after grabbing hold of Joseph’s hips, he carefully pushed in as deep as he could. Joseph winced and shut his eyes, gasping loudly, making Preston stop out of concern.

“No, no, no. Keep going… I’m fine.” He said in a breathy voice. “I promise I’m fine.”

“… okay.” With that bit of reassurance, Preston continued thrusting while paying close attention to the General’s moans, expressions, and how his body reacted. Soon he felt confident enough to speed up his pace until the sound of his balls slapping against Joseph’s asscheeks could be heard loud and clear.

“That… that feels so fucking good, babe…” Joseph groaned, looking up at Preston. “It feels like you’re stretching me out and filling me up…”

 _Wh-?!_ Preston knew Joseph could be a rather loud and sometimes talkative lover, but that was something he had never heard before. He liked it. From the look of Joseph’s swollen tip and the amount of precum, Preston knew he was close but refrained from reaching down to stroke his dick. He wanted to see how much he could make him cum without any extra help.

“Please…” Joseph begged. “Please, I’m so close…”

“Just a bit longer, babe. You’re doing amazing.”

Joseph tried to speak but as Preston slowed down to a hard rhythm, all he managed were more gasps and incomprehensible whines mixed in with the occasional “please let me cum”. He couldn’t even keep still as he felt himself tighten around Preston’s cock. After letting out one last heavy breath, along with a couple exasperated “fucks”, Joseph was finally allowed to orgasm. He shut his eyes so tightly; he saw stars behind them. When he eventually came to, Joseph glanced down at his abdomen and the thick streams of cum covering it.

“See? That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Preston chuckled, about to pull out.

“Wait, wait. I… I want you to cum inside of me.”

“You sure, babe?” Joseph closed his eyes and laid his head back, his arms still tied to the bedframe. Despite being physically exhausted, he nodded with a slight smile.

Preston was close himself and knew it wouldn’t take a lot for him to reach orgasm. Taking Joseph’s word for it, he continued moving at a much gentler pace. A few thrusts later and he pushed in deep, groaning loudly while filling the General with his cum. It was such a pleasurable sensation, the feeling of how warm and loose his lover was; Preston wanted it to last for as long as possible.

After pulling out, his cock still wet with semen, he crawled up and untied Joseph’s wrists. Both men were covered in sweat and cum but that didn’t stop Preston from lying down and pulling Joseph into a tight embrace, running his fingers through his long hair. “Feeling okay, babe?”

“Yeah. Just tired.”

“Arms okay? Anything else hurt? Did I go too far?”

“… well, you did a big number on my ass,” Joseph joked. “But seriously, did you have fun?”

“I did.”

“Want to try something different next time?”

“Sure. But how about we keep this for… you know, special occasions.”

“Yeah, good idea. I’m surprised you were able to keep that damn hat on the whole time.” Joseph reached up and pulled Preston’s old cowboy hat over his eyes.

“Well let me tell you, I never thought I’d hear you say the kind of stuff I just heard.”

“I had some inspiration.”

“Where?” Joseph didn’t answer, which caused Preston to jump to the first and most unbelievable conclusion.

“No! NO! Not from those things!”

“You were the one who said I could learn a thing or two from them.”

Preston sighed, resting his chin against the top of Joseph’s head. _That I did_. “C’mon. Let’s get you cleaned up.”


End file.
